Your Love: Original
by Lifewise13
Summary: After suspicious late nights and over time at work Bella and Edward have a HUGE fight that nearly tears them apart, but with help from his brothers Edward is able to win back the love of his life and make things right again. Will they be able to overcome this obstacle or will this be the night that tears them apart forever? All Human. Rated T for Lang. Original Story. Expanding
1. Breaking

Chapter One Breaking

**BPOV**

It was pitch black as I laid on the couch in the living room waiting for Edward to get home. I always wait up for him before I go to bed. He tells me I don't have to but I insist. And he cant deny me anything so he reluctantly gave in and let me wait up.

He usually gets held up at work in the evenings when he works later evening shifts at the office. I don't mind it much, but tonight he's extra late, and it's beginning to make me worry. _What if something had happened to him? Is he alright? Did something happen at work and he had to stay extra late?_

All these questions brewed in my head but there was one in the back of my mind that had been lingering considerably. _What if he was with another woman?_

_No_. I told myself sternly as I sat up on the couch. Edward loves me, he's completely devoted to me. He would never do that to me. He's shown me and told me countless times how much he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me like that.

I sighed while looking at the clock on the DVD player and saw it was rearing in on 11 o'clock. Why didn't he call and tell me he would be this late. If he's even a second late he always calls me.

Maybe his phone died or something. I told myself as I sighed heavily and decided just to go on up to bed. I walked to the front room and turned on the alarm and locked the door before I trudged up the stairs tiredly. As soon as I dropped onto the big king sized bed onto the mountain of pillows and the soft plush white comforter I was out instantly.

**-ooOOoo-**

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for before a loud clap out thunder shook the house and startled me awake. Emitting a scream from my lips as I clutched the pillow to my face. I hate thunderstorms. And Edward still isn't home yet. I sat up in the bed to look at my bedside clock to see that it read 11:30. Looks like I haven't been asleep all but 30 minutes.

I sighed heavily before crawling out of the bed and trudged down the stairs and into the dark living room. I switched on the lamp and nothing happened. Great power outage. I turned to the kitchen to look for a flash light when I heard someone at the front door.

I switched the flash light on as the alarm started going off. Edward must be home because as soon as the noise started it stopped. I walked to the front room to see him shrugging off his wet coat and shoes. I shined the light toward him and he looked up immediately.

"Bella, baby. What are you still doing up sweetie?" he looked at me with concern in his eyes. I scoffed and set the flash light down.

"I waited up on you like I always do when you work afternoons at the office. I finally gave up to sleep at eleven but was woke up by the storm not but seconds ago. Why didn't you call like you always do?"

I asked after my flat explanation as to why I was still awake. He came toward me and pulled me to the living room where there was a faint light shining in through the big window.

"Bella, love. I'm sorry I didn't call, I got held up at work and I was just so busy I couldn't catch a second to call you. And then this storm started. Baby I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

I looked at him with my arms crossed over my chest. He was soaking wet from head to toe. I sighed while taking his hand before leading him upstairs so he could change. After I released his hand to let him change I sat down on my side of the bed to wait for him.

Once he'd dried off with a towel he slipped on a pair of grey sweats I got him for his birthday. He came over to me and stood above me while looking down at me intently. I looked up at him with my 'doe eyes' as he calls them.

He put his hands on either side of my face and looked straight into my eyes with his emerald green ones. His thumb brushed my cheek bones in a slow movement that felt great. But I have to hold my ground. I'm mad at him after all.

"Talk to me love." he whispered pleadingly. He looked like he was about to cry. I shook my head so he would let go of me. I got up and walked past him to go downstairs. He followed. Uh, I just need to be away from him right now.

"Bella, love. Please talk to me."

"Every time I try you don't answer so what's the point?" I asked harshly while walking into the living room to sit down on the couch. I crossed my arms over my chest like a petulant child and looked toward the fire place as he sat down in front of me on the coffee table.

"Bella. I always talk to you. Love please tell me how I can fix this." he asked hopefully. I looked down at my lap with tears in my eyes.

"Every time I ask you why you are taking on these hours you never answer. You just look away until you figure out some way to change the subject. You think I don't notice you doing it but I do. What? Do you want to be away from me or something?"

"Bella. I always want to be with you. I took these hours because I need them alright."

"No! Not alright! I never see you anymore. I mean I was perfectly fine when you first took these hours. You would always get off at nine, every night. I was fine with that. Until the week after you took the hours then you started coming home around then. But you called me when that happened, it didn't happen often. But when it did start happening you still called me. I was still slightly okay with that. But then you started coming home at eleven. It's eleven-fucking-thirty when you come in the door tonight Edward! After you started coming home at eleven you stopped calling to tell me! Do you know how much that makes me worry about you? Especially with nights like this when a storm is raising cane outside?"

I yelled at him angrily, positive my face was red with anger as my hands turned into fists at my sides. Edward was wide eyed with his mouth hung slightly open. He didn't expect my outburst. Neither did I but I felt good getting all that off my chest.

"Bella…I….I didn't know you felt this way. Baby, I'm sorry. It's just, we have this big case going on right now and they weren't going to give it to me until told them I would do these hours then they agreed. This case will get me so much money if I win in court baby. I need the money I could get from this case."

"And what is so important that you just have to have this money now, Edward? You have plenty of money from your job. Your bank account tells all. What could you possibly want that you don't already have the money for?"

I asked in a louder voice than my usual. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye as lightning struck again outside. I wasn't even paying the storm anymore attention.

"I cant tell you." he whispered as the thunder made me wince. He noticed but never looked away from my eyes.

"Of course you cant tell me. What's new!" I said while jumping up from the couch. He grabbed my arm to stop me and whirled me around to look at him. Now he looked mad.

"And what, prey tell, is that suppose to mean Isabella?"

"It means that this isn't the first time you couldn't tell me something, _Edward_," I sneered his name while pulling my arm away from his grasp. "you couldn't tell me why you took these hours, you couldn't tell me why even when I'm home before you go to work why you go out and stay out until you have to go to work, you couldn't tell me where you were going, you couldn't even tell me why you couldn't tell me! Should I continue? Because you know what Edward? You've been acting so weird this month it's really starting to piss me off, because I don't get to see you! We don't do anything anymore! I'm so sick of whatever the heck your doing! Whether your hanging out with the guys like you say you are, or whether your working a case or not I don't know!"

I yelled angrily while turning to go back to our room. He followed hot on my heels yelling my name, every time I didn't answer he would yell louder and yell for me to stop and listen to him.

"WHAT?" I yelled while spinning to face him, sick and tired of this stupid game.

"WHAT EDWARD? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed in his face. His green eyes had a spark in them and his jaw set as his knuckles turned white.

"What I want is for you to stop screaming at me and listen to me." he hissed menacingly.

"Well, Edward I'm sorry to tell you. But I'm done listening. Because all I'm hearing is bullshit. If your not gonna tell me the truth then what are we doing?"

When the words left my mouth they had so much more venom in them that it made me cringe. Edward looked at me wide eyed but still unmoving from his angry position.

"You know?" he yelled angrily while stepping around me to grab a bag from the closet. "your right, Bella. As always. I'll just grab my things and get out of your hair. WOULD THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

He yelled the last part while throwing clothes into his bag rapidly. I pursed my lips as I watched him.

"Immensely." I hissed while walking out of the room and down the hall to the hall bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. I could hear him down the hall grabbing clothes and everything of his from the bathroom before he trudged down the stairs angrily. Stopping at the door for his shoes and jacket. He turned the alarm off so he could leave. I heard the door slam and that was it.

He was gone. We were over. And I was alone.

I looked up at myself in the mirror and saw tears streaming down my face. He was _gone. _

What have I done? I just kicked the love of my life out of our house…..my house.

I opened the door and walked back to my room and laid in the bed before crying myself to sleep. Dreaming of beautiful emerald eyes.

**EPOV**

I'd left…..I left my beautiful angel. What have I done? God I'm and idiot! Why didn't I just tell her I was taking the hours for her? Because I need the money to pay for her engagement ring.

Bella is everything to me, and I just let that get away from me! I'm an idiot. I love my beautiful girl and I want to marry her and have kids with her and everything. And I let this happen to us? Some boyfriend I am…..

I pulled into the driveway to my brothers' place. Jasper and Emmett would be able to help me get out of this mess.

I grabbed my bag and ran up to the porch and banged on the front door. I know for a fact that they are still awake. This is where I was before I went home, not the office, I was here showing the guys the ring I bought my angel.

Emmett threw the door open with a smile on his face until he was my face. He looked down to see my bag over my shoulder, tears were streaming down my face, but because of the rain on my face he couldn't tell.

"Get in here." my oldest brother said sternly before pulling me into the house. I shed my shoes and wet coat the door along with my bag. I wiped at my face as Em directed me to the living room.

Jasper was on the couch and looked up when he saw us enter. He sat up immediately when he saw my tear stained eyes. I sat down on the arm chair as Em sat with Jasper.

"Bro what happened?" Jasper asked quickly as I rubbed my eyes. I looked up at my brother and saw his crystal blue eyes shining with worry, same as Em's eyes. Jasper's curly blonde hair was pushed out of his face while Emmett's brown hair was cut short. Em was the biggest of the both of us, and the biggest kid ever. I'm the youngest and the most worried about.

I took a deep breath, holding my tears at bay best I could. Before I looked up at both their worried faces.

"Bella and I had a fight. A pretty bad one to. She more or less broke up with me."

I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. I love her, and I let her go. Em got up and sat on the arm of my chair with his arm around my shoulder.

"Tell us everything." he whispered as Jazz leaned closer to us from the edge of the couch. I took a deep breath before diving into all the details of the night. Starting from when I left here the first time until I came back here a little while ago. Not leaving anything out.

They sat there looking at me with hurt eyes and sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Ed, I'm so sorry bro. Listen, we all know how much you love Bella. And we'll help you get her back. Okay? We'll think of something before tomorrow. We aren't going to let you lose her." Jazz told me sincerely as Em reassured me with a squeeze to my shoulder.

"Thanks guys. You're the best brother's a guy could ask for. I love yall." I said as Em hugged me to his side.

"We're here for you always Ed." he said while we all stood up. I grabbed my bag and followed them upstairs and into the guest bedroom that use to be my room before I moved in with Bella…..ah, I miss her so much. We've never spent a night apart since I moved in.

"Need anything you know where it is. Everything will be okay Ed. We promise, now get some sleep bro."

"Thanks Jazz. Night." they nodded before going into their rooms for the night. I closed the door and put my bag down on the floor. I pulled my shirt off and crawled into the big bed with just my sweat pants on.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream filled sleep. Everything was about Bella. Everything will always be about Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys. well i hope you like this chapter. it was going to be a one-shot but i decided that i'll make it just a little longer. maybe 2 or 3 chapters i havent decided yet. but please leaveme some love i'd like to know what you guys think of this!<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Stronger

Chapter Two Stronger

**EPOV**

I was in my brother's kitchen eating breakfast and looking at stuff for work on my laptop. But none of it was sinking in. I do this every morning. But I do it at the kitchen table in my house, with Bella at my side talking to me and laughing, and smiling.

I miss her so much and we've been away from each other for one night. The guys said they were thinking of a plan to get us back together, but seeing as how they are both still asleep it doesn't look like they are having to good of a time with it.

I finished eating before I went upstairs to get ready for work. I fell like I'm on auto pilot or something like that. It feels weird, and I hate it. After putting on my suit and fixing my tie I picked up to small velvet box that was on top of the dresser by the bed.

It was Bella's engagement ring. I've been planning on proposing for months, and when I saw this ring I knew I had to get it for Bella. But the price tag didn't agree with my wallet at the time. It's a beautiful silver Crystal Encrusted Rhodium Pool Ring.

I was looking for rings with my brother's and when I saw this one I told them that that was the one, they agreed immediately. But when they told me how much it coast…I nearly didn't get it, but when I got offered those new hours at work I knew that I would be able to get it if I took them.

So I did, I put a little down on the ring so that they could hold it for me. I have quite a lot of money but that's for down the road. For the wedding, and kids, and vacations, our honeymoon.

When I told Bella about the hours she seemed okay with it. She told me that if it was what I wanted then she wouldn't stop me. But that I better still have time for her, she did question me about the hours at the time but I told her that I just needed a little extra money to take care of us.

She understood that, I mean out of all people my Bella should understand. She is the Chief Executor editor at her publishing firm. And she is amazing at what she does. I'm a lawyer for a pretty big firm here in Chicago. I get paid pretty well but with these hours I got more than enough to pay for the rest of Bella's ring in two weeks flat.

I sighed and closed the box before putting it into my bag when a thought occurred to me. Bella and my four year anniversary is Friday night. It's Wednesday. That's when I'll propose, I'll get the guys to pull her out of the house and keep her out all day so that I can set up the backyard.

I smiled to myself because it was a pretty awesome plan. I grabbed my suitcase before heading back downstairs and left a note for the guys. I simply wrote:

_I know how I'll propose to Bella. _

And with that I left the house with a big grin on my face that didn't leave even when I got to work.

**BPOV**

I have been working for ten hours. I haven't eaten since Wednesday, and it's Thursday afternoon. I'm so tired that I can barely keep my head up and my eyes on my computer screen.

"Bella." I jumped when I heard my voice and looked up to see a very familiar pixie standing inside my office doors.

I smiled slightly while waving her in. she closed the door behind her and came around my desk to give me a big hug.

"How are you?" she asked while sitting on my desk. I leaned back in my chair and sighed heavily.

"That bad huh?" I nodded while throwing my glasses onto my desk. I rubbed my hands over my face while turning my char slightly so I was facing Alice.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food in that giant purse of yours would you?" she shook her head sadly while putting her hand on my knee.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Since early yesterday morning." I half whispered while leaning my head back onto the back of my chair.

She gave me a mean look before shaking her head and looking around. When she saw the flowers sitting on my desk with my other gifts she smiled widely before looking back at me questionably.

"Who is all this from Bells?" I smiled before sitting up to show her the open heart necklace I was sent.

"I don't know. The flower's came yesterday. And the necklace came this morning. They each came with a little note too. The one with the flower's said 'every time you look at these flower's hopefully you'll think of me.' the one with the necklace said 'every time you wear this you'll be wearing a part of my heart along with yours.'"

Alice gushed after hearing that one. And I must admit I did too when I first read it. And reread it, and reread it. Let's just say I read both a lot. Before Alice could say anything there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said softly while putting the cards down to see another delivery man walk into my office.

"Miss Swan?" he asked while walking closer, I nodded to him and came to the front of my desk and handed me a small pink box before turning and leaving.

I sat back down and Alice looked like she was going to jump up and run all over the place she looked so excited. I shook my head at her and saw a note on the top of the box with my name on it in a very familiar elegant script I've seen since yesterday.

I opened up to card and re aloud so Alice would know what it said.

"I saw these sweets and immediately I thought of you. They looked so good and so sweet, just like you. I hope you'll forgive me I was stupid and a jerk. And I love you with all my heart. If you would be so sweet as to have dinner with my Friday night you wont regret it. I love you. Edward."

By the time I was finished reading I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Alice had her hand over her mouth and looked at me in awe. I knew that these gifts were form him, even though he never put his name. I just knew because Edward has always been able to say sweet things like that to me.

I wiped away the tears before setting the box onto my desk and opened it to see a dozen chocolate cupcakes with light pink frosting on top. My favorite.

"Oh my gosh, Alice. He is so sweet." I said as she squealed when she saw my favorite dessert inside the box.

"Oh Bella! Please tell me that your going to call him right away." she said while pulling at my arm slightly. I smiled softly while thinking on it for a second before grabbing the company phone on my desk and dialing Edward's work number. Alice squealed again while picking up the note I just received.

"This is Maggie how may I help you?" the nasally voice sounded through the phone sounding bored.

"Hi I'm looking for Edward Cullen."

"Hold on just a moment." I sat back in my chair and waited as Alice looked at me with a big smile on her face. Then I heard his voice, which I have missed terribly. And he doesn't know it's me yet.

"Edward Cullen." his rough voice said through the phone, I smirked at Alice before turning my attention back to my lovely Edward.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I was just calling to ask if you knew who has been sending me all of these lovely gifts lately." I asked softly, pulling my Italian accent out to see if he would figure out that it was me calling him.

Alice giggled silently beside me as I picked up a cupcake and took a small bite of heaven as he was silent on the other end. I closed my eyes as I chewed because this was amazing.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you still there?" I asked after another long moment of silence. Alice was about to bust out laughing, and so was I if he didn't figure it out soon.

"Isabella Marie Swan you little tease." he said darkly through the phone, but I could tell he was smiling. I finally couldn't hold it in any longer and both me and Alice started laughing none stop.

I finally calmed down when I heard Edward chuckling on the other end. I set the cupcake back into the box and leaned back in my chair.

"Thank you."

"For what beautiful?"

"Oh I don't know, for the flower's, oh or for the necklace. Ooh and best of all the cupcakes. They are amazing, just like my wonderful boyfriend who I love very much and who I want to come home."

I nearly whispered because I was on the verge of tears again. Alice smiled at me sweetly and took my hand as I waited for his response.

"Your very welcome baby. I miss you so much and I cant tell you how sorry I am for everything. But if you will got to dinner with me tomorrow night I will explain everything baby I promise. Please."

"I miss you to Edward. I forgive you. And I'd love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night." I whispered softly as the tears cam along with a few light sobs.

"Baby please don't cry. I'll see you tomorrow I promise. I've gotta get back to work baby. I love you."

"I love you to." I whispered as we both hung up. I took a deep breath and saw Alice whip a tear from her eyes as well.

"I'm going to dinner with him tomorrow night. What should I wear?" I asked nervously.

"Well how about you find out where your going tomorrow and then call me and I will help."

"Okay. Thanks Alice. I gotta get back to work, thanks for coming and checking on me."

"Anytime Bells. Love you." she told me while hugging me. I mumbled a quick 'love you' before she left. I turned to my computer and finished eating the first cupcake I started.

I cant wait to see Edward tomorrow night. I wonder where we are going….

**-ooOOoo-**

**Friday June 30, 2011**

"Belly-boo! Where are you?" Emmett yelled from downstairs on Friday morning.

I looked over at the clock by the bed to see it was ten o'clock. I groaned while putting the pillow over my head and awaited my fate as Edward's giant older brother barreled into my room.

"Bellsy!" he yelled while running for my bed and jumping right on top of me. I yelped when he landed full force on my back.

"Nice to see you too Em." I mumbled from my place under the pillow.

"Sorry bout him Bella darlin'. He's hyper this morning. Em get off her so she can get dressed and we can go."

"Go where?" I mumbled as Em got off me and pulled me up from the bed. When I was finished rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked up to see the two oldest Cullen brother's looking down at me with big smiles on their faces.

"We are taking you to Alice's boutique to help you get ready for your hot date tonight! Alice said to only put on your crystal encrusted hinge cuff thingy, your White Gold-Plated Multi-Strand Quatrefoil Chandelier Earrings, and your tear drop looking necklace. You know what she means. She also said no doing make-up or hair because she will do it. Now get a move on."

Emmett said quickly while clapping his hands to make me go. I got up and headed for the walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of light wash skinny jeans, my black drape silk top, and my seven buckle sandals.

I put on the jewelry Alice selected and grabbed my dark wash jean jacket before heading out with the guys. _This should be fun. _I thought as I climbed into the back of Jasper's truck.

**-ooOOoo-**

Two hours later and a hundred dresses later I still hadn't found the perfect dress for my date tonight. Not only were the guys helping, but Rose, Alice, and Angela were here helping me.

Angela is a good friend who works for Alice. I pulled on the last dress which was a color block maxi dress, and a pair of Aldo Gallargo heels before walking out to see my friends smiling widely at me.

"That's the one." Alice said softly with a huge grin on her face, everyone seemed to agree. I smiled while walking over to the mirror and what I saw shocked me.

They were right, this is the one. Alice had done my hair so it was curly and flowed perfectly around my shoulder's, my make-up was simple and matched the dress so I'm sure she knew this was going to be the one.

"You look great Bells. Oh look at the time. We gotta get you back." Em said while grabbing my clothes. I quickly hugged Alice, Rose and Angela before Jasper took my hand and pulled me back outside.

And yet, I still don't know where Edward and I are going.

**-ooOOoo-**

Once the guys had me back home they gave me my clothes and told me to have a good time and that they loved me before I walked up to the house.

I threw my clothes onto the table beside the door and saw the lights out by the pool were on. I stepped into the foyer and looked down to see I was standing on white and red rose petals that led straight to the backyard.

I followed the rose petals and as soon as I stepped outside I was blown away. The rose petals led all the way to the provence bench by the pool, where Edward was standing beneath the large oak tree.

The white paper lanterns hanging from the tree glowed brightly, as did the ones lined across the stone wall that acted as a fence. I looked at Edward who had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen.

"Edward, this is amazing." I whispered when I reached him. He took my hands in his and kissed my forehead.

"Not as amazing as you look. Bella your so beautiful." I blushed.

"How about we sit down so I can explain. Shall we?" he said and held his arm out to the table. I smiled and followed him.

I put my elbows on the table and sat my chin in my hands. I looked at him expectantly as he leaned in closer to me.

"I took those hours for a reason Bella. Yes I have a lot of money in the bank, we, have a lot of money in the bank. But that is for something else. I took these hours, one to do all this, two so that I could make a four year anniversary very special. And three, so that I could get you this."

He told me truthfully while picking up a medium sized black box with pink polka dotes and a pink bow on top of it. He laid it in front of me and smiled like the cat that got the cream.

I smiled back at him before lifting the lid of the box and once it was off I gasped lightly before pulling out the most beautiful Nadri 'Celtic Knot' Crystal Bangle Rhodium bracelet.

"Oh Edward. It's beautiful, but were exactly am I ever going to wear something this beautiful?" I asked while looking up to see he'd gotten down on one knee. I put the bracelet down and turned until I was facing him.

My eyes were wide and ready to pour tears. He smiled while taking my left hand in his, I saw the ring in his other hand and understood immediately why he took the extra hours.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Ever since you came into my life you have brought me nothing but joy and happiness. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

My right hand flew over my mouth as the tears started spilling over as a few sobs left my lips.

"Yes." I whispered softly. Edward's eyes went glassy as he slipped the ring on my finger. I threw my arms around his neck as his wound around my waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>well guys i know you've been waiting for this. i hope it was worth the wait. please review i'd love to kno what you guys think. <strong>

**R&R**


End file.
